Far Away
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: All Becky wanted was for her feelings to go far, far away - to bury them out of sight. Sasha wanted those feelings to stay, forever.


**Author's Note: Another story with my favorite pairing of all time. I didn't really keep this to any specific "timeline" or anything, so everyone is friends because yay, friendship! One day, I definitely plan to write a multi-chapter story with these two, but for now, enjoy a sweet one-shot! :D**

* * *

 _ **Far Away**_

* * *

They were always together, Sasha noticed. Not physically - Becky's tight touring schedule would obviously prevent that - but Becky was always 'with' him. On the phone, video chatting, anything that would allow for them to communicate from different states, or different countries, if need be. Finn Balor - Sasha wanted to gag every time someone uttered that name - was always around, in spirit; Becky's passing mentions of Finn in Sasha's presence made their extended car rides across the country nearly unbearable for the past month. Maybe a month, maybe two. She actually lost count, not because she thought they dated for a long time, but because Becky spoke of him so often that it _felt_ like she'd loved him for a long time.

But that wasn't true either.

Becky was never one for conversations about relationships, or men in general. Sasha noticed that too, amongst other things. She noticed a lot about Becky Lynch. She never seemed like one for dating; never once in their travels, or during their training even, did Becky mention taking an interest in someone. Then one day, she was suddenly dating NXT's pride and joy, Finn Balor. Sasha was aware of their history - how Finn trained Becky and basically jumpstarted her career. It wasn't as if Becky didn't speak highly of him, and how could she not? He was part, if not a majority, of the reason why Becky dreamt of becoming a wrestler in the first place.

That was it, though; nothing more than admiration for a mentor. She spoke of him, but not about him. It was a subtle distinction that made a world of difference. But it didn't begin to explain why Becky decisively asked Finn out on a date one day, another typical day otherwise, during a scheduled stop in Florida. Of course, he said yes, the look on his face being one of pure…

Beckstasy.

Sasha cringed at her own joke, the road trips with Becky obviously poisoning her mental state. Still, there wasn't much else to do; she looked towards the end of the hallway, Becky chatting away with her boyfriend, Finn Balor. Sasha was annoyed - for more reasons than one - at the Irish woman's lengthy phone calls, but this one was starting to go beyond mild annoyance. They had finished a live RAW only minutes before, and Sasha was ready to eat, if only to quell the rudeness of her stomach's gurgling. Charlotte sat to her left, the two out of earshot, leaving Becky to her privacy.

"What's taking her so long?"

Charlotte removed her headphones at the sound of Sasha's (muffled) voice. "What?"

Sasha sighed, Charlotte's nonchalant attitude. She was starving, and knowing that Becky was talking to Finn made her nauseous. "I asked what's taking that idiot so long!"

"Whoa, testy much?"

"I'm tired. I'm hungry. She needs to hurry up." The Boss took a step to the side, trying to ease her way into Becky's eyesight somehow. When she did, Sasha waved a hand at Becky, who only gave her a raised index finger in response. "Did she just tell me to shut up and wait?"

"Better her than me," Charlotte replied, smirk plastered on her face.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm waiting for my dad, and what better way to spend a long wait than teasing my good friend?"

Sasha groaned. Charlotte could be pretty annoying herself, when given the opportunity. Deciding it might be best to follow her friend's example, Sasha took a seat at a nearby table with Charlotte. "I wonder what they're talking about." Sasha rested her chin to her palm, deep in thought about the 'happy couple's' conversation.

"You're nosy."

"I'm just curious! Is curiosity a crime now?"

"No, but this isn't the first time you've been curious about Becky's relationship."

"Sorry for caring about my friend's life. Damn, lock me up and throw away the key."

Charlotte made no witty comeback of her own, instead giving Sasha what she could only describe as a 'Charlotte-knows-something-that-I-don't-know-and-I'd-like-to-punch-her-face-in' look. Where the heck was Ric to whisk his daughter away when you needed him? "These are classic signs of jealously."

Sasha scoffed, which, in Charlotte's mind, was one of Sasha's biggest tells. This was going to be fun. "You think I'm jealous? Get real. Why would I want to date that idiot Becky?" She looked at Charlotte, as if daring the blonde to challenge her. Charlotte's expression, however, wasn't sneaky or devilish like before, replaced with an expression of bewilderment.

"I didn't say anything about Becky."

Sasha's eyes widened as Charlotte's smirk returning in full force. "I didn't-"

Before Sasha could explain her case, Charlotte stood up from the table. "I think I'm going to go find my dad. You two have fun on your dinner date."

"It's not a date!"

Charlotte flashed Sasha a wink, leaving her alone at the table to wait for Becky. Sasha sighed. That went nowhere, and now Charlotte probably knows too much for her own good. If there's one thing Sasha knew above all else, it was to never let Charlotte have the upper hand at anything; that woman was deceptively cunning, and took joy in teasing her friends. This was something Sasha definitely didn't need to be teased about.

Not with Becky still a constant in her life.

Before Sasha could give that matter any more deliberation, Becky began to walk over, presumably done with her phone call. "Took you long enough," Sasha joked.

Becky didn't stop walking, electing to walk past Sasha even. "Come on, let's go." Her voice was raspy and weak, almost as if she'd been…

Crying?

"Uh, are you okay?"

Becky stopped, only her back visible to Sasha. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Becks?" Sasha walked over to Becky, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?" Becky turned her head, and Sasha's heart dropped when she took a look at Becky's face. It was easy to tell that Becky had been crying only moments ago; how neither she nor Charlotte heard anything was a mystery to her. Her makeup - applied perfectly by a backstage crew at every show - was reduced to black streaks around her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were reddened, almost bloodshot. "Becky-"

"I don't want to talk about it." She shoved past Sasha and immediately began walking hastily towards the parking lot, too hastily for Sasha to keep up with, forcing her to give chase. There was nowhere for Becky to go, except back to Sasha's rental car; it wasn't going to be an extremely strenuous task to find her. Sasha was tired, Sasha was hungry, but Becky was in distress.

Becky came first.

When Sasha made it to the car, she could see through the window that Becky was already there, in the passenger's seat, unsuccessfully wiping stray tears from her face. Sasha entered the car - carefully, gently, so as not to startle her friend - and closed the door behind her. "Hey." She didn't know what else to say, but prayed that Becky would speak when she was ready. "I'm… really bad at this stuff. But I'm here, okay? You don't have to talk right now. When you're ready, I'm here for you."

Sasha didn't start the car, didn't put the key in the ignition. They needed to talk before they left, it was a must, and she was willing to wait however long it took - minutes, hours, days. It's not like she hasn't waited that long for Becky before, in the hardest way possible.

After only a few minutes, Becky cleared her throat and swiped away the last remains of teardrops from her face. "Finn dumped me."

The fact that Becky was speaking so soon surprised her, but those three words made Sasha's emotions run haywire. Becky and Finn were no longer together. Finn and Becky were no longer dating. It was something she had wanted ever since it started - for them to split up - but now that it happened, Sasha instantly felt regret for thinking that way. She let Becky go on, unsure of how to comfort her.

"That was the conversation I just had with him. Over the phone too. Can you believe it? He goes, 'This is done, Rebecca.' Heh, couldn't even call me 'Becky.' Had to go all government on me. It sort of loses its luster that way, don't you think? It felt impersonal, almost - all business."

"Did he say why?" Sasha had a million and one things she wanted to ask. This the first of many questions at the forefront of her mind.

Becky nodded her head in affirmation. "Said he didn't think I was into it anymore. Or ever."

"Well, is he right?" It seemed insulting to Sasha to ask such a thing, but she wanted - _needed_ \- to know.

Becky bit her bottom lip, as if trying to lock away the words that threatened to spill out of her mouth. She didn't answer Sasha for a while, but Sasha gave her ample time to collect herself. "I like Finn, you know? He was such a great teacher. He's the one that pushed me to follow my dream of wrestling. It kept me on the straight and narrow back when I was making… um… questionable life choices."

Sasha took a deep breath, trying her best not to cross the line with her assumptions. "But you didn't like him _that_ way. Right?"

"Sasha, please. I don't want you to think I'm crazy or anything."

Sasha leaned over in her seat, placing a hand across Becky's orange locks, caressing them tenderly. They felt a lot thinner than she had imagined - and she'd imagined stroking Becky's hair in this manner quite often. "You dyed your hair orange. You're already crazy." She gave Becky an easygoing smile, which Becky returned.

"How can I be a firecracker if I don't look the part?" Though Sasha succeeded in lifting Becky's spirits, if only a bit, she made no attempt to remove her hand from Becky's hair. The simple act was enough to calm them both. "I never liked Finn. Not that way."

Sasha was at a loss for words yet again, but it made so much sense when she thought about it. She dived into a relationship with someone that she didn't have feelings for. Well, romantic feelings, at any rate. It was clear that Becky had all the respect and admiration in the world for Finn Balor.

But why? She asked Finn out, not the other way around. Why?

"I'm so lost right now," she admitted freely. "Why did you do it? I mean, it just doesn't make sense. Why go through all the effort of a long-distance relationship with someone when you know it's not going to work?"

"I wanted it to work, I really did! I wanted to just fall in love and have weirdly accented babies. But I couldn't. It all felt okay. Not 'right' but… correct, I guess."

"I'm not sure if I get it."

Becky braced herself, disliking the route the conversation was heading down. "I knew it wasn't going to work. Of course I knew. But, I needed a distraction."

Despite the explanation, Sasha was undoubtedly even more confused than she was before. "Distraction from what?"

"From you."

Sasha stared at Becky, who looked to be on the brink of another breakdown. She looked almost fearful, like she had openly told a whole classroom that she'd forgotten her homework in her bedroom. Sasha's heart was doing somersaults in her chest, beating one thousand times per second. Or was it skipping beats? Whatever the sensation, Sasha felt it. This time, she only had one thing to ask of her orange-haired friend. "Why?"

"Because I love you." Becky didn't wait for a response, instead jumping straight into another tangent. "I thought that maybe dating someone else would make my feelings for you go far, far away. To Cuba, France, Australia, Zimbabwe, anywhere. I figured, 'Well I admire Finn. Maybe that's all just hidden feelings!' or something stupid like that."

"So that's why you were crying? Because you knew you'd have to deal with the feelings again?"

Becky let out a small chuckle. "Again. Still."

Sasha shook her head. "You could've talked to me."

"I wanted to!" Becky fired back instantly. All rational thinking between the two women was being thrown out the window in favor of raw, emotionally charged words. "I really did want to, Sasha, you have to believe me. I didn't want to just use Finn. It was wrong. But us? That's also wrong. I mean, we're best friends. We work together. We travel together. And we're both…" Becky made no move to finish her statement, but Sasha understood, all too well. "It would feel right. I think so. But i-it wouldn't be."

"It was all wrong," Becky went on. "There was no way you could've returned my feelings. Oh boy, I can see it now. 'Becky messes up again, to the surprise of no one. More news at eleven.'"

Sasha empathized with her friend completely. It was hard. Becky was afraid of so many things - of disappointing people, of accepting herself, of Sasha's rejection - but this time, for what was possibly the first time that night, Sasha knew _exactly_ what to say. "If it's so wrong," Sasha swallowed hard, trying her best to not let her breath get caught in her throat. "Then why does it seem right to me too?"

Becky opened her mouth to reply, but was silenced by the sensation of Sasha's mouth colliding with her own. She could feel Sasha's tongue tease at the opening of her lips. Becky didn't know what to do, so she silently adhered to Sasha's wishes and parted her lips, allowing Sasha's muscle to explore the rest of Becky's mouth. She couldn't deny it any longer: this _was_ right; this is wasn't Finn, this was Sasha. This is the person it was always meant to be. Before long, Becky gave into - melted into - the kiss; she melted into Sasha.

Becky's hands delicately touched Sasha's shoulders, wanting to traverse the rest of Sasha's body. However, Sasha lovingly took them into her own, finally breaking off their moment of passion. "So, does this feel-"

"Right? I'd be lying if I said it didn't. It feels amazing. You?"

"Yes. It does. It always did."

And that was all that needed to be said. They pressed their foreheads together, smiling - tearfully so - as they did, before they picked up where they left off. As Sasha left trails of kisses across Becky's neck, causing the latter to moan in delight, Becky could only think about how wrong she was this whole time. How wrong she was to think that Sasha would reject her, treat her differently. In the future, she would have to apologize to Finn, although perhaps Finn had known this whole time and pushed her in the only way he understood how. For now though, her future involved this, being with the one she did love.

Sasha rested her head on Becky's shoulder, the feel of the other woman's bare skin creating a warmth like none she'd ever dreamed of. As Becky wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her as close, Sasha smiled at the thought of doing this again, and again, and again.

Because she knew, they both knew, that this was right, and their feelings weren't going anywhere.


End file.
